Bound
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Leaving her old life behind Bella moves on to bigger and better things finding the friendship she needs in an unlikely person. But fate keeps preventing her from being with her mate and getting the Happily Ever After she deserves. ONE-SHOT


Author's Note

I worked really hard on this story and in the end I really liked how it turned out. This is a Bella/Jasper story and to those of you who are bound to ask, no I will not be adding to this story. This was really just a one-shot that will stay a one-shot.

I'm adding two more one-shots today, but they will be added to my site first before I add them here. If you want to read something, go ahead and head over because I just posted another one-shot that won't be on this site for another few hours.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella took in a deep breath as she twirled the pen in her hand. She looked down at the blank paper in her hand. "You can do this, Bella." She whispered to herself trying to build up the courage to continue. "I can do this." She said as her pen hit the paper and she began to write.

 _Dad._

 _I know there are probably a million things going through your mind right now as you read this. You're probably thinking this is all your fault, but it's not. It's me, just me. I can't be who you everyone wants me to be. I'm so sorry you have to go through this all over again, but know that I really love you. I am so lucky to be able to call you a father, and I only hope that you'll still be happy to call me your daughter. I don't know where I'm going, and I don't know if I ever plan on coming back, but just know that I'm going to be okay._

 _You asked me a few days ago what I wanted to be in life, and I told you I'd have an answer by today. Here it is: I want to be happy. I want to wake up every day with a smile on my face. I want to go to sleep excited to wake up again the next day. I want my life to be filled with happiness, because I don't want to experience pain anymore I'm tired of feeling hurt. I just want to be happy. I want a happy future, and I have no idea what that entails, but know that I'm happy._

 _You may or may not hear from me again. I don't know what the future has in store, but maybe one day I'll come back._

 _Love always,_

 _Bella_

Bella set the pencil down and folded up the letter. She wrote Charlie's name on it and grabbed the last of her things. She headed down the stairs and set the letter down on the counter where she was sure Charlie would find it as soon as he got home. Bella put the rest of her bags in the cab of her truck and pulled out of the driveway. She didn't look back as she exited the small town, she just kept driving.

Bella smiled as she was out of Washington, this was her new beginning. A new chance to let go of the hurt she experienced because of Edward. This was a chance to experience true happiness.

-Page Break-

"CHARLOTTE!" Peter growled in anger as his companion had gone completely off the rails. Peter grabbed Charlotte by the throat and forced her up against the wall his perfect teeth exposed as he snarled at his companion. "WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE." He growled as he threw her to the floor and looked to the brunette that now lay screaming on the ground.

"She looked at you!" Charlotte responded as she grasped her throat, she stood and glared at the girl before looking back to Peter. "YOU'RE MINE!"

Peter growled at her words and met her gaze. "I am nothing of yours!" Peter said as he glared at the girl he once considered his close friend. "I suggest you get out of my sight before I tear you apart for what you've done. You just marked your own death sentence, because if I don't kill you, she will." He said as he looked back at the girl on the floor.

Charlotte went to grab Bella only to have Peter throw Charlotte into the wall. "I'm taking the girl." Charlotte said doing her best not to coward away at the look Peter was giving her.

Peter growled at Charlotte in warning. "You try to get near this girl again, I'll have your head. Do you understand? Leave before I kill you. We both know you don't have the skills to defend yourself against me."

Charlotte whimpered but left as she saw Peter wasn't moved by her attempt to sway him.

Peter kneeled down beside Bella, he pushed her hair out her face and sighed. "The Major won't be too happy to know this is how you turned." Peter caressed her cheek. "I guess you're my new prodigy."

Peter picked Bella up being careful not to move her too much. "He's going to have my head if I don't teach you right." He murmured as he carried Bella away being careful to walk through the woods knowing no one would really hear her screams in the woods. "You're going to keep him in his place." Peter said with a smirk. "But first, we have to get him away from that family and back to being a real vampire. Then you'll both have your happily ever after."

Peter's smirk widened as his gift was making his head tingle with all the information. "This will be fun, Bella. You'll be my perfect partner in this. Me and you, we'll have a lot of fun together."

Peter walked into the house he used to share with Charlotte. He would work on getting the stench of Charlotte out before Bella woke the last thing he needed was for Bella to be on edge because of the smell. He set her down on the couch as it was the only surface he really had in the house that was soft. He covered his ears as her screams continued to fill the air. "I really hope this will stop soon." Peter said with annoyance as her screams became louder and louder as the venom progressed in her body.

Peter put everything of Charlotte's in the backyard where he planned to burn it all into a crisp. He paused as his phone began to ring interrupting his planned bon fire. He groaned as he saw the name that blinked on his phone. Major Whitlock. Peter walked over to were Bella was still screaming, "I'll be right back… shout if you need anything." Peter smirked at his own joke before he left and headed far enough out that Jasper wouldn't hear Bella's screams.

"How can I help you?" Peter said answering the call.

"What the hell happened between you and Charlotte?" Jasper said with a growl he had always seen Charlotte as a younger sister and when she called him not that long ago stating Peter had kicked her out, Jasper was more than angry.

"I finally had enough." Peter said he looked back towards the house. "She crossed the line."

"She said you left her for a new born." Jasper said, "I'd understand if this newborn where your mate, Peter, but how could you be so cruel to Charlotte."

Peter rolled his eyes, "She's not my mate, but neither is Charlotte. I've warned Charlotte of her actions and she went too far today, Major. She did something I couldn't get past, so yes I told her to leave before I ripped her apart."

Jasper growled, "You left Char for some newborn. How stupid can you be? Charlotte was the best thing that ever happened to you. How can you be as stupid as giving her up for some worthless newborn?"

Peter growled, he knew Jasper didn't know exactly who this newborn was or how important she was, but that didn't give him a right to double guess his actions. "Sorry Major, but I'm a big boy now and I know what I'm doing." Peter hung up the phone and walked back to the house. He resumed his actions and lit the pile on fire. He stepped back and watched as everything burned to a crisp. He looked back to the house, Bella still had a day to go before she woke up so he had plenty of time to pick up some things she might possibly need in the nearby future.

-Page Break-

"STOP HESISTATING!" Peter yelled at Bella as he was doing his best to get her trained. He growled as she faltered in her steps yet again. "You're not hurting me, so stop weakening your movements. You were changed because you didn't know how to protect yourself, if you want to prevent getting hurt again I suggest you listen to what I'm saying Isabella."

Bella took in an unneeded breath and nodded. "Okay." She said she went back into the fighting stance Peter had taught her and began to move. She growled in frustration as Peter was blocking all of her movements. She pushed herself harder and began to try harder to get at least one hit in on Peter. She growled louder as she landed on her back as Peter hit her in the gut.

"Had this been a real fight I would have had you in pieces in seconds." Peter said as he offered her his hand and helped her to stand. "But you're getting better. You're movements aren't as slow and neither are your reflexes we just have to keep practicing."

Bella nodded, she reached for her throat. "It's burning, Pete." She said as she tried to control the feelings in her throat, but the hunger was becoming too strong.

Peter sighed, "I forgot you're only a few weeks old. You hold yourself better than any other newborn I've ever encountered its hard to remember you're so young." Peter took Bella's hand and led her into the house. He hadn't taking her hunting yet because he knew her control wasn't strong enough for that step yet. Instead he either brought home humans for her to feed off of or he'd give her some blood bags. Peter lifted Bella up and set her down on the counter. "So what do you want today?"

Bella shrugged, "AB Positive, I guess." Bella said as she looked at Peter, she watched him pull out a few blood bags. He handed her two and kept the third for himself. "Pete…" Bella said as she reached for the blood bag. "Why are you so nice to me? Why do you care so much that I learn how to fight and that I stay safe?"

Peter smirked, "Well, I have a mission to do and you're sort of a large component to it. Aside from that, I think you're a good person Isabella and what Charlotte did to you wasn't something you deserved. I also think you're good to have around you're a breath of fresh air."

Bella nodded, she finished up the blood bag quickly. "What about me is so important?"

"You're the mate to Jasper Whitlock." Peter said knowing he should tell her sooner or later.

Bella choked back on her blood as Peter had told her who Jasper Hale really was. "Jasper is mated to Alice." She stated as she choked down the blood that had been caught in her throat with the announcement.

"No, Jasper is Alice's companion." Peter said as he drank from his blood bag. "Alice needs Jasper because Jasper is strong enough to protect her from danger. She doesn't care for Jasper, she just needs him so she can stay alive. I'm more than certain Jasper already knows this, but the guilt from his past is overwhelming and Alice doesn't accuse him of anything verbally. Alice showed him a new life and a new diet, I suppose his gratitude is what keeps him there."

"So you need me because I can get rid of the guilt?" Bella questioned.

Peter nodded, "From what I know, Jasper and Alice are separated now. He just hasn't left the family because he thinks he owes them and he believes without them he can't stay on the animal diet. You need to be his mate, the Major needs someone who won't judge him. He needs to know what unconditional love is, and I know you can show him that. If he ever slips, I know you won't be like the Cullen's and treat him as a child, you'll be the one to love him. Jasper is a brother to me, and he deserves to know what it's like to have unconditional love, to not be judged by your actions. You can show him that. "

Bella sighed, "What if I can't?" Bella asked her insecurities poking through.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Isabella. You hold more power than you think." Peter said with a smirk. "Speaking of, hurry up and finish so we can get back to work."

Bella nodded, she finished her blood and jumped off the counter. "Okay, let's go back to the torture."

"It's only torture until you begin to get better at it." Peter said as he led Bella back outside. "You have to keep me on my toes you can't be predictable, Isabella. You have to get me to guess what you're going to do."

Bella nodded, "Keep you guessing, okay." Bella cracked her knuckles and got ready she moved forward but stopped once she saw Peter was looking around as if he were looking for something.

"Isabella?" Peter questioned as he looked around, he was shocked at what just happened. One moment she was standing in front of him and the next she disappeared. "Where the hell are you?

"In front of you?" Bella said crossing her arms over her chest, "What's going on with you Pete?"

"Isabella…" Peter said as he could hear her voice clearly but still couldn't see her. "I don't know how to tell you this sweetheart, but you're invisible."

Bella laughed, "Stop joking around, Pete."

Peter took out his phone. "Come stand next to me."

Bella sighed and did as she was told. She watched as Peter took out his phone and pointed the camera towards him. She gasped back as she couldn't see herself. "PETER!" Bella yelled in panic. "I can't be invisible."

Peter sighed in relief as Bella was beginning to appear again. "I think it's your shield."

"My shield? I have a shield?" Bella asked in panic she looked down at her hands and sighed in relief as she could see them.

Peter nodded, he stood in front of Bella and smirked. "Yes, it's why you're a breath of fresh air. You don't make my gift act up like others do. I knew you had a shield I could sense it, but I didn't think it could be so strong."

"Pete… you're losing me here." Bella said with a shake of her head.

"A shield if mental can block mental gifts from affecting them. It protects the mind and allows the person with a shield to protect others as well. A physical shield will protect the person's physical nature. It protects their body from physical attacks instead of mental. Your shield I believe is a mixture of these two, but it's so much stronger. I think your physical shield when activated causes for a sort of camouflage to occur. Instead of just protecting yourself you make yourself disappear. I couldn't even catch your scent anymore, you completely disappeared, Isabella." Peter said a large grin came upon his face at the aspect of her power.

"How bad is it?" Bella questioned with fear in her voice.

Peter laughed. "This is anything but bad, this is great. You have a strong advantage, Isabella. With practice you'll be practically unbeatable. How can someone fight an opponent they don't know is there?"

"But…" Bella said she paused, and groaned at what came into her mind. "Does this mean we have even more training to do?"

Peter smirked, "You're going to be the best prodigy in the world."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Huh, so now when someone asks what our relationship is I can respond with you being the teacher and me being your prodigy?"

"Isn't it the best response?" Peter replied with a smirk. "Now up, let's see what triggers this shield of yours."

Bella groaned and stood. "I really regret this shield presenting itself." Bella looked to Peter and sighed. "Let's get started."

-Page Break-

Peter laughed as Bella threw the balloon full of paint too hard causing her target to fall to the ground. "You're going to kill someone!" Peter said with a smile. It had finally hit Bella's two year mark and he had decided to celebrate by taking her out to do whatever she pleased. Only he didn't realize she would want to go and throw paint filled balloons at a group of hunters who were on their way to a hunting trip.

Bella shrugged at Peter and grabbed another balloon. "The way I see it, they deserve it for trying to kill Bambi!"

Peter laughed and stood up from their hiding spot. They had about four balloons left and he looked over at Bella who had two in her hand. He handed one more over and smirked. "Let's make these last ones count."

Bella smirked, "Oh I plan to." She took off disappearing as she headed towards the group of men who were now huddled together bickering on the pranksters that were attacking them.

Peter chuckled, he climbed high into the trees, though he didn't want to hit a person, he wanted to aim for their cars. He threw a balloon full force towards one of the cars cracking the windshield and covering the interior in paint. He did the same to the two other cars before his phone rang.

"It's been a long time, Major." Peter said as he answered the phone. He hopped off the tree and headed back to the car knowing Bella would meet him there once she was done.

"Well, I need your help." Jasper said his voice strained as he began to talk. "Edward and Alice got themselves into trouble with the Volturi. They're coming for our heads, and I've convinced the family to go down fighting."

"What did they do?" Peter questioned with curiousity wondering what the golden boy could've done to get himself in so much turmoil.

"They exposed the family to another human girl. Edward changed this girl, but now they know about Bella and because she's missing they want our heads for exposing our secret and not turning her." Jasper said.

Peter held up his hand as Bella came closer. "I'll think about it, I have to worry about my prodigy now as well. If you can guarantee your family won't be a problem to her, I'll come stand by your side just as I've always done."

"No harm will come to the girl. Though I'm assuming you do not wish Charlotte to be near her or you?" Jasper said.

Peter glared at Bella as she growled instinctively never being able to get over what Charlotte had done to her. "If she gets anywhere near to my prodigy, than I won't do anything to stop my girl from tearing Charlotte apart."

"Your girl?" Jasper questioned. "I thought you said she wasn't your mate?"

"She's not, but she is my prodigy and my close friend." Peter replied, he looked over to Bella who was already fidgeting with excitement. "We'll be there soon, expect us Friday morning."

"You don't know where we are." Jasper replied.

"You're in Canada." Peter replied he tossed Bella the keys to the car she had insisted they get. "We'll be there Friday." He repeated as he hung up the phone, he watched Bella get into the car and drive off. He rolled his eyes and ran at full speed. He was glad the car they had didn't have a roof so he just jumped in.

Bella glared at him and turned around glancing at the trunk of the car. "Did you really just dent the car? PETE!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "It's just a car, Isabella."

Bella frowned. "I've grown emotionally attached to this car." She rubbed the dashboard and smirked. "I named him Toby."

Peter chuckled. "Cars are always women, Isabella."

"No, this one is a man, and his name is Toby." Bella replied she looked to Peter. "Are we really going to go see Jasper?"

"Yeah, Isabella we are." Peter said with a shrug. "You had to see them again sometime."

Bella sighed. "I know, but I kind of like it just being the two of us. There's no drama, there's no problems it's just calm."

"Don't you want to see Jasper?" Peter questioned.

Bella nodded. "I want to see him more than you can understand, but I was just hoping that he would come to us. I guess it was just wishful thinking that he would come visit you and I could see him again."

Peter smiled. "It won't be too bad, though I will warn you it might take time."

Bella nodded. "I know." She sped back to their home and parked. She grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with her most essential clothes. She walked down the stairs to see Peter had a bag in his hold as well. "Well, I guess we should get going." Bella said with a sigh as they headed back towards the car and headed out.

-Page Break-

Bella groaned out in annoyance as her and Peter had to stop at a dealership and get a new car seeing as the town they were in was cloudy and it never seemed to stop raining. She frowned as she hated the car they were in, the single reason she had chosen one without the roof was because it made her feel free, the one she was in presently made her feel trapped. "I hate this town." Bella murmured as she pouted.

Peter laughed once they were about a mile away from the Cullen home that was located in the woods he pulled over. Bella looked at him quizzically as he got out of the car getting soaked by the rain as soon as he stepped out. "What are you doing?" She questioned as she got out of the car with him.

Peter shrugged, "Come on, hop on." He said turning his back to Bella.

Bella laughed and jumped onto Peter's back, there was only a handful of times Peter had let her do this. "Thanks, Pete." Bella smiled as he took off. She laughed as he jumped and did flips just to make the ride much more entertaining. Bella laughed as Peter set her down and they walked together towards the Cullen house. "I have to admit that jump onto the tree where you jumped onto another tree, that was impressive."

Peter smirked, "I'm always impressive."

Bella grinned she was about to make a sarcastic response when she was interrupted by several different voices, all of which were saying the same thing.

"Bella?"

Bella turned her head and smiled, "I'm sorry, do I know you? I don't believe we've ever met before."

Peter smirked at Bella and took her hand and led her towards them. "Isabella, these are the Cullens, the animal drinking group of vampires I told you about."

Bella nodded, "It's nice to meet you all." She said with a polite smile plastered on her face.

"You don't remember us?" Alice pouted Bella forgot how annoying and high pitched her voice was.

"Am I supposed to?" Bella responded her eyes big and innocent looking as she kept close to Peter's side. She stopped herself from staring directly at Jasper like she wanted to.

"It's normal, why don't you come inside and have a seat." Esme said longing to step forward and hug the girl she saw as one of her daughters.

"That'd be great, Esme." Bella said as she smiled at Esme.

"How did you know her name?" Rosalie asked staring at Bella. "We never introduced ourselves."

Bella sighed and looked to Peter. "Well, we couldn't play around forever."

Peter smirked, "We could have if you just didn't mess it up. You got too comfortable."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said crossing her arms over her chest as she didn't understand how she had ruined that so easily.

"So you do remember us?" Alice asked a smile beaming on her face as she stepped forward to hug Bella.

Bella stepped back and glared at Alice. "Sorry, I don't do the whole touchy feeling thing. Really, I'm only here because Pete asked me to be. I don't really know any of you anymore, just like none of you know me. Your past with me died the second I changed, once I became a vampire you all stopped holding any importance to me."

Peter grinned widely at Bella, he looked over to the Major, "Care to explain what's going on, Major."

Jasper nodded, "Follow me, we'll go somewhere more private."

Peter took Bella's hand and they both followed after the major. "You messed up when you focused more on looking innocent than on what you were saying."

Bella glared at Peter. "Just because you're older doesn't mean you're wiser, Pete."

Jasper stopped walking once they came to a picnic table. He took a seat and watched as Bella and Peter sat down. Bella rested her arms on the table and looked to Jasper. "Don't even start Jasper, I swear if you apologize for attacking me I'll rip your foot off and shove it in your mouth."

Peter laughed at Bella's words, "Come on sweetheart he isn't stupid to apologize for something that wasn't his fault."

Bella smirked, "I certainly hope he's not. But everything aside, it's good to see you Jasper, just not under the circumstances. Though I am curious on what happened."

"I bet the boy accidently bit the girl and turned her." Peter said before Jasper could explain.

Bella shook her head, "No, my guess is he got her to marry him, had sex for their wedding night and then turned her. Only when Carsile was forced to visit the Volturi he gave away knowledge of what Edward had done with me and that just made Aro very angry."

"Aro wouldn't be angry because Edward spilled a secret, he wouldn't come after the coven for that. It has to be something bigger." Peter replied as he looked to Bella. "He probably won't kill all of them. Edward, Alice's and Jasper's gifts are too valuable for him to just kill them."

Bella sighed, "Then if it is something bigger, what could it be? Carsile is good friends with Aro, so whatever rule Edward broke it must have been bigger than exposing himself to a human. And if that's true, that would mean Jasper lied on the phone in order to get us here. So what's worse than exposing the secret to a human."

Peter's eyes widened as he looked to Bella and then to Jasper. "Don't tell me that boy was stupid enough to create an immortal child."

Bella's eyes widened, "No… that means automatic death, no exceptions."

Jasper sighed, "The child isn't an immortal child he's a hybrid. The mother was human when she conceived him and human when he was born. Therefore the child is part human and part vampire."

Bella's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Jasper nodded. "Fraid so, darling. He's just inside the house, we're trying to gather as many witnesses as we can so the Volturi can understand that the boy isn't a real threat nor did we break any rules."

Bella looked to Peter, "You getting anything?"

Peter sighed, "We'll stay."

Bella nodded, "I guess I'm stuck in another gloomy little place." Bella replied, she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. She met Jasper's gaze and decided to ask a question. "I'll be fine here, right? I won't have to worry about Edward getting on my nerves? Or should I start figuring out places to hide out in."

Jasper chuckled at her words. "There's a good cave about a mile out that Edward never visits."

Bella sighed and looked to Peter. "We've never gone camping."

"You hate the woods." Peter responded with a smirk. "Suck it up, it won't be too bad."

Jasper looked to Bella with a questioning glance. "I was right, you would be a spectacular vampire."

Bella smiled, "Thank you, it seems I fit into this lifestyle with ease."

"She didn't try and attack me." Peter said with a smirk. "She woke up and demanded I lead her to Charlotte. As tempted as I was, she wasn't ready yet."

Jasper looked to Bella. "You want to go after Charlotte?"

Bella nodded and a twisted smirk came upon her face. Jasper practically shivered at the gleam in her eye. "I want to rip her pretty little head off her body and have her watch as I burn the rest of her body parts. I mean, it's truly only fair. I had two days of torture, and then an added three from my change."

Jasper swallowed back. "She tortured you?" He questioned he looked to Peter who just shook his head.

"You shouldn't answer that, Isabella." Peter said he stood up and offered Bella his hand. "Let's go meet the kid who's causing all the trouble."

Bella nodded she stood up and took Peter's hand her eyes glistening over in anger as she remember everything Charlotte put her through.

Peter moved and stood in front of Bella knowing her moments of anger could lead her into a rampage, and these moments always seemed to have something to do with Charlotte. "Breathe, Isabella." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "We're here for a reason, not to kill Charlotte."

Bella nodded, "I'm going to head back to the car and get a blood bag before we meet this kid."

Peter nodded, "Drink two, just in case, and drive the car back. We probably shouldn't leave it out in the middle of the woods."

"Aye Aye, Captain." Bella said with a mock salute as she blurred away.

"What did Charlotte do?" Jasper said trying to suppress a growl that was building in his throat.

"Charlotte is very jealous. She's not my mate, and she's willing to kill anyone she thinks is." Peter replied as he looked to Jasper. "Isabella was out dancing one night, and I danced with her. It was simple, and I didn't even feel anything for her, nor she for me it was just a dance. Charlotte didn't see it that way. She said she was going out for a hunting trip, and I saw no problem with that. Only she didn't go on a trip, she tracked Bella down and kidnapped her. Only no one really knew she was missing. I got the little tingle in the back of my neck that something was wrong and I left to find Charlotte. Except when I found her, she had bitten into Bella's neck and was about to suck the venom out. It turns out she spent two entire days torturing the poor girl. That's why I told Charlotte to leave. Isabella didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve to be used as a blood doll"

Peter stepped forward and looked Jasper in the eye. "I guess you're lucky I never told Isabella that you took Charlotte's side on things. I'll make this clear Jasper I'll hold Bella off until all this is over, but as soon as this is done with I'll let her get her revenge. I'll let her rip Charlotte apart, because that's exactly what I've been training her to do since the moment she woke up as a vampire. I never cared too much in teaching Charlotte how to defend herself, but trust me when I say Isabella can fight just as well as I can, if not better."

"Charlotte's family." Jasper said as he stared at Peter. "I won't allow her to die."

Peter growled viciously. "Then you can stop Isabella yourself, something I doubt you'll be able to do. Face it, Major you lost your touch with all the time you spent with this so called family of yours. When you're ready to introduce us to the kid, come find us." Peter paused as he was about to leave. "Don't talk to Isabella about Charlotte, it'd be best if you don't bring it up. She has episodes of rage, and you don't want that to happen. Your precious family might not want us here anymore if it does."

Bella walked into the house with Peter, she knew something had changed with Jasper as he and Peter were being more cautious around each other. Bella looked as a little boy came running up to them.

"Hello." He said as he looked to Peter and then to Bella. "I'm William."

"Isabella." Bella said she kneeled down to be eyelevel with the little boy. "You can call me Bella, though."

"Bella." He repeated he tapped his chin with his fingers. "Then you call me Liam."

Bella smiled, "You have a deal."

Liam nodded. "Do you paint?"

Bella grinned. "Are you kidding? I love to paint!"

Liam held out his hand, "Come." He ordered his face scrunching as he tried to look serious. "Let's paint."

Bella took his hand let him lead her away. She ignored the looks she got from the Cullen family as she followed after the little boy.

"He doesn't talk to anyone." Jasper said in surprise as he watched Liam and Bella walk off. "He doesn't even talk to Edward or his mother too much."

Peter shrugged, "Isabella has a way with people." He looked to the other Cullen's. "I have some questions that I'm hoping you can all answer."

Bella sat beside Liam on the covered porch as the rain was falling down heavily. "What are you painting?"

"A butterfly." He replied as his little fingers moved along the sketch pad. "I like butterflies."

"I'm more into bunnies." Bella replied as she doodled out a bunny, she handed the picture over to Liam. "What do you think? Does that look like a bunny?"

Liam giggled as he looked at the picture. "This looks silly!" He exclaimed as he set his picture down. "Bunnies don't have such large ears."

Bella gasped back, "They don't?!"

"No, their ears are smaller." He replied as he corrected her drawing. "There, bunny."

Bella smiled and took the picture back. "I never was good at drawing."

"Dad says I can be the next Picasso." Liam said with a proud smile. He finished his butterfly and handed it to Bella. "This is for you. I'll draw you a bunny next time."

Bella smiled, "I'll hang this up when I get home. My room needs a little color."

Liam stood with a frown. "I have to go nap. Grandpa says I need my rest."

Bella smiled, "Every growing boy needs to sleep."

"You'll stay?" Liam questioned. "You'll be here to play when I wake up?"

Bella grinned, "Yeah, I'll be here. You seem to be the coolest person around here." Bella stood and watched as he left. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stayed outside. She walked out and let the rain soak her clothes. She had been grateful none of the Cullen's had come to bother her, but she was filled with pain as she knew Jasper didn't recognize the mating bond. She had felt it as soon as she laid eyes on him again.

Bella sat down on the ground letting herself be covered in the water. She leaned down and laid out on the ground letting the water envelope her.

"I remember you hated the rain." A Texas accent said behind her.

Bella didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Jasper. "I hated what it represented. Whenever it rained, it just felt like sadness. Whenever it rained it reminded me of the day my parents separated. The day I was taken away from the one place I called home. It's why I hated the rain, I associated it with hurt and sadness."

Jasper sat down beside her and let the rain fall onto him as well. "And what do you associate it with now, darling?"

"Laughter. Happiness. An all-night party at the beach." Bella responded with a smile on her face. "What do you feel when you think of rain."

"The war." Jasper responded as he looked over at Bella. He couldn't help but notice how much she had grown. She no longer looked the 18 year old human she once was, no, now she was a gorgeous vampire.

Bella opened her eyes and looked to Jasper. She sat up and wiped the wet hair away from her face. "So, how long do you say I have?"

"About an hour or two." Jasper responded. "Edward returns from his hunt soon, and I have to tell you, he still loves you very deeply, darling."

Bella shook her head, "He's married and with a kid."

"He got married as an attempt to forget you." Jasper said. "If you wanted to be with him again, he wouldn't waste a moment to be with you again."

"I don't want him." Bella said with a look of disgust. "And what about everyone else? How long do I have until I'm integrated?"

"I say about the same time range. They'll come after you with questions once Edward is here." Jasper replied. "So you and Peter?"

Bella smiled. "He's pretty amazing, but let's not tell him that, his ego can get pretty big."

"Are you his companion?" Jasper questioned not understand why that didn't sit right with him.

Bella shook his head. "He's like a brother to me. He makes me happy." Bella admitted with a smile. "He's so silly and happy all the time, it's infectious. He's everything I ever wanted in a brother, and the only real family I have left."

Jasper nodded. "I'm sorry for what we did, darling. I should've known better."

Bella sighed, she turned to Jasper and punched him in the shoulder. Laughing as he looked to her surprised. "I told you not to apologize, don't make me tell you twice."

Jasper chuckled. "Okay, Darling."

Bella smiled, "It really is good to see you again, Jasper. Peter talks really highly about you. It's completely different from what Edward said about you."

Jasper smiled, "I doubt my so called brother had anything good to say about me."

Bella shrugged, "It's the past right?" Bella paused and looked to Jasper. "He's a cute kid."

"He is, you seem to be one of the only people he talks to." Jasper replied. "We've all tried, he barely speaks to his own parents. We were all amazed he talked so openly to you. Edward can barely get him to talk, but with you it seemed he couldn't shut up."

Bella laughed, "Maybe it's because you all scare the shit out of the little boy. You all walk around with these stone faces and serious expressions, if I were him I wouldn't talk to you either. I think you all forgot what it's like to be human or a kid."

"You weren't scared of us." Jasper said as he looked over at Bella. He smiled as he heard her laugh.

"I was scared shitless." Bella admitted, "But then I figured I'm going to die anyway one day, I might as well die doing something really stupid."

"Hanging around a bunch of vampires is something pretty stupid to do, darling." Jasper said.

Bella shrugged, "At the time it was enjoyable. I don't regret it."

"You don't?" Jasper questioned.

"What's the point of regretting something you can never change?" Bella questioned she looked to Jasper and smiled. "I will admit, your family did cause a lot of problems for me, but I'm still okay so I can't regret anything in the pass."

"What happened to Charlie?" Jasper questioned.

"He re-married Sue Clearwater and now has a new family. He doesn't really worry about me anymore. I send him letters every month, just to let him know I'm okay." Bella replied she looked to Jasper and smiled. "I never was close to my parents, so leaving them, it wasn't too hard to do. Renee doesn't even know I'm not in Forks anymore. It's not hard to let go of your past when you have nothing left there."

"When did you leave Forks?" Jasper asked curious as to when she finally got out.

"I've been with Pete for about two years and I was travelling for a year before that, so about three years ago." Bella replied. "I left Forks right after Graduation. I didn't have anything left there, and everyone just wanted to know what I was going to do with my life. I didn't know myself until the day that I left, I made up my mind."

"What did you decide?" Jasper questioned.

"I wanted to be happy." Bella said she looked towards Jasper. "I was done with being sad, hurt and lonely. I just want to be happy. I wrote my dad a letter and I told him I had made up my mind. I was going to spend the rest of my life being happy. I wasn't going to spend any more time being miserable with my life. I don't want to go to college, or get a good paying job. I didn't want to settle down and have kids, I just wanted to go to sleep with a smile on my face. I wanted to know that the life I was living was the life I choose and that when I died, I died happy with a smile on my face."

"Are you happy now?" Jasper questioned as he was curious to know the answer.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, I am. Don't get me wrong, I have some pretty bad days, but most of the time I really am happy."

-Page Break-

Bella sighed in annoyance as Edward was ranting to his family going on and on about how they could allow her to stay here. He had sent his wife upstairs to check on their child not wanting her to be around the arguing. Bella looked to Peter in annoyance as the two of them had been almost completely forgotten.

Bella stood, "ENOUGH!" she yelled calling all attention to her. "You've been arguing with each other about me as if I weren't sitting here the last hour hearing you. Personally, I'm tired of this. Let's make some things clear. One, what I did after you all left is none of your business. You all lost all right to call me family or friend the second you passed the Forks city limits. Two, let's make something clear, you say another negative word about Peter, we'll be leaving. Peter was not the one to turn me, he was not the one who bit me and sentenced me to this life. You have no right to judge him as if you knew him or what really happened. Three, and I cannot stress this enough you all need to stop treating me like an imprudent child. Yes, I may be younger than all of you, but know that this doesn't mean I am not an independent adult. I will make my own decisions and I will do as I please. You are not my coven, you are not my family therefore my decision on any matter is my own. The only person here whom I will ever discuss any decision with will be Peter. Are we clear?"

"Love," Edward began as he turned back around to face Bella. "You're still very young."

Bella growled loudly causing most of the Cullen family to pull back in surprise. "I. Am. Not. Your. Love." Bella said through gritted teeth. "You have a wife and a very adorable child, so I suggest you keep that in mind when you speak. Let's all remember the fact that you and I haven't been anything since that day in the woods. I am not here to be in a relationship with you, I am not here _for_ you. At this moment all I care about is your son, not you. You're _nothing_ to me, Edward."

"How can you be such a bitch?!" Rosalie exclaimed stepping forward. "He still loves you! Can't you see that?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I wasn't aware love is leaving someone in the middle of the woods alone and lost. I didn't know being in love was abandoning someone when they needed you most! I had to fight for my life after he left I had to fight to keep my father alive after he left. It was by pure miracle I didn't sooner than I did. If what Edward felt was true love he wouldn't leave me to be hunted by Victoria. He wouldn't have left me defenseless against something I couldn't fight against. At this moment, I don't give a shit if you still love me, Edward. All I care about is keeping that boy alive and leaving as soon as this is over."

"Victoria." Edward said his eyes widening in realization. "She came after you?"

"Of course she did! You killed her mate, so she wanted revenge and who better to go after than the pet of the coven who killed her beloved." Bella said with anger swelling in her eyes at the memory of the hell she had gone through. "She ended up dead just before graduation, the shape shifters got her."

"Bella, we're so sorry." Alice said her voice instantly getting on Bella's nerves.

"I don't want your apologies. I don't want anything from any of you." Bella said. "I'm no longer a part of your family, so you don't have to worry about me anymore. Just understand that any decision I make will be my own and none of you have any say in what I do."

"Technically I have say." Peter mumbled with a smirk as Bella turned around to glare at him. "Just saying, you're my prodigy it is my duty to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Edward looked between them and he squinted his eyes for the first time realizing he couldn't read either of their thoughts. "I can't read his thoughts." He mumbled his face filling with jealousy as he observed their closeness.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Because I don't want you to, it's a rude invasion of privacy."

"You have a gift?" Carsile questioned.

Bella nodded. "A very strong gift to be exact, but that's not really any importance to any of you." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and then turned to Peter asking for his advice silently.

Peter shook his head. "Not the time yet." He responded, he looked to the other Cullen's. "Revealing Isabella's gift to all of you so early is too dangerous. It'd be better if for the time being the full terms of her gifts is kept between just the two of us."

Bella nodded, "I think you all have more to worry about then my gift."

-Page Break-

Bella laughed as she had met Garret an old friend of Peter's for the first time days ago. It didn't take long for her to grow a friendship with him seeing as he was just too funny. "So you say you're better than Peter?"

Garret grinned as Peter glared at him. "He would tell you differently, but I am better than him at hand to hand combat."

Bella smirked, "I'd like to put that to the test." She replied, she didn't notice as Jasper had arrived to stand outside with them. He had been finding as much time as he could to spend with Bella, something the rest of his family wasn't too happy about, especially Edward. It seemed Jasper was the only one in the Cullen coven that Bella would spend time with, well except for Liam whom she spend a good two hours a day with her.

"I've never hit a woman." Garrett replied with a smirk.

Bella smiled and stood. "Who said you'll be good enough to get close to hitting me?"

Garrett stood, "Are you challenging me, Bella?"

"It won't be much of a challenge," Bella replied with a smirk as she walked out of the way with Garrett.

Peter smirked, "Give him everything you've got, Isabella."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

Peter nodded. "Show him what you can do."

Jasper took a seat beside Peter. He looked to Bella worried as Garrett was one of the best fighters he knew of. "He can really hurt her, Peter. Garrett's one of the best and he's much older, she could get hurt."

Peter patted his friend on the back and smirked. "I know, Isabella. Trust me when I say that she's going to hand him his ass." Peter looked to Jasper who seemed close to jumping out of his seat as Garrett and Bella began to fight. Both Peter and Bella knew that Jasper was close to recognizing the mating bond, he just needed a bit more time. With Alice's disappearance, it allowed Jasper and Bella to get closer without much interruption or judgement.

Jasper's eyes widened as Garrett was about to pin Bella down when she disappeared. "What the hell was that?"

Peter smirked, "That's Isabella putting on a show." Peter leaned back with a smirk as he had trained with Bella enough to be able to catch the small hints to where she was. Peter laughed as Bella sent Garrett flying back.

Garrett growled and looked around. "Show yourself."

"I don't think I will." Bella whispered into Garrett's ear before she threw him into the ground. She jumped onto his back and grabbed his arm twisting it behind him. "I think this means I win." Bella jumped off of him and walked over to Peter and Jasper. She took a sea still unaware she was still invisible.

Peter looked over at her having felt the movement when she sat down. "You went easy on him."

Bella made herself reappear and smirked. "I didn't want to bruise his ego too much." Bella looked over at Jasper. "Hey, Jasper."

"Hello, Bella darling." Jasper said with a smile. "Nice moves out there."

Bella grinned, "Glad you think so."

Peter looked to Garrett, "He's practically pouting I'm going to give him a win." Peter looked to Bella with a smirk. "I trained you too well."

Bella smiled, "The prodigy is always meant to surpass the teacher."

Jasper looked over at Bella, "So you disappear?"

Bella smiled, "Yeah, its part of the shield. It makes everything about me disappear. It's like I'm not even there." Bella held out her hand and smiled as Jasper took it without having to be asked. "I can transfer it to someone." Bella focused and Jasper's hand disappeared. Bella closed her hand over his to show that he might not see it but it was still there. "You can't see it, but it's there. I can do a few other things with my shield, but this by far the coolest." Bella made Jasper's hand reappear she was about to release his hand from hers when she felt his hold on it tighten. "Something wrong, Jasper?"

Jasper shook his head but looked Bella directly in the eyes. "Not at all, darling." He replied his voice was low as he began to understand why his feelings towards Bella had shifted so much within the last few days. His eyes shifted as he caught the scent of the woman he forgot was coming. He turned back to Bella as he saw her eyes darken with anger. "Bella darling." He said, but he caught how she was shaking as the scent grew stronger.

"Jasper!" The high pitched squeal that Bella had done everything she could to forget.

Bella stood abruptly her body still shaking as she looked at Charlotte.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Charlotte demanded as she looked to Bella.

"Char." Jasper said stepping in front of the blonde.

Bella eyes followed Jasper's movements and she felt something inside her break as Charlotte wrapped her arms around Jasper. Bella felt Peter take her hand and lead her away. Bella's eyes went hollow as all she could see was her mate hugging the woman she hated.

"Come on, Isabella." Peter said stopping once they were far away. He stood in front of Bella and gently shook her to try and bring her back. "Don't let her do this, Isabella."

Bella looked to Peter and her eyes stayed black. "He knew what she did to me, and he still doesn't care. He doesn't care about me or our bond."

"That's not true, sweetheart. He's getting there." Peter said.

Bella shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Her scent is all over him, now. He doesn't care, Peter. He's pushing it back too much."

Peter sighed, he put his arms around Bella and hugged her to him. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. He's just being stupid."

Bella scoffed, "You can say that again."

Peter chuckled, "Why don't you and I go into town and find something to eat."

Bella smiled, "Yeah, that sounds good, Pete."

-Page Break-

Peter glared at Charlotte and Jasper as Charlotte hadn't left Jasper's side as soon as she arrived. Bella had been avoiding the two of them as if they were the plague. The only time she was ever near them was when she would head inside the Cullen house to play with Liam.

"Are you jealous?" Garrett asked as he took a seat beside his old friend.

Peter scoffed, "I couldn't care less who Charlotte is with, I just think Jasper is being incredibly stupid."

"And why is that?" Garrett questioned.

"Because he's pissing off his mate, and if he keeps going on with this he'll lose her forever and then everything would have gone to shit." Peter replied with a slight growl in frustration.

"Jasper has a mate?" Garrett questioned. "I thought the pixie witch was only his companion."

"I was referring to Isabella." Peter said he turned to Garrett. "She's his mate."

Garrett's eyes widened. "Really?" He paused. "Huh, I was hoping she wouldn't be mated. I'm truly disappointed about this, but I'm glad Jasper has his mate."

"He won't have her for longer. The Volturi are coming today, and if Jasper doesn't get his head out of his ass Isabella will leave and his chance with her will be close to nothing." Peter said with a glare towards the man he considered a brother.

"He's really messing things up isn't he?" Garrett added as he watched as Charlotte practically clung to Jasper's arm.

"At the rate this is going, Isabella will want nothing to do with him." Peter said with a shake of his head. "She'll suppress the mating bond and she'll act as if it never existed. Charlotte changed Isabella against her will, it's why Isabella has become distant from Jasper."

Bella laughed as Liam threw the book to the ground. "Hey! That's a classic!" Bella said as she reached over and picked up the book. They were reading the classic tale of Aladdin it was one Bella had enjoyed when she was a kid.

"It's not true!" Liam said with a pout. "There's never happy endings. My mom isn't my dad's princess!"

Bella sighed, "Now that's a lie, your dad loves your mom."

"No." Liam said crossing his hands over his chest as he continued to pout and tears swelled in his eyes. "She's leaving."

Bella's eyes widened. "She's what?"

"She doesn't love Dad or me. She wants to leave." Liam said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Bella sighed, she brought the boy into her side and put her arm around him. "My dad didn't love my mom."

"Really?" He asked his big eyes turning to look up at her.

"Oh yeah, they hated each other, but it's better that they're happy apart than they are together. If your mom leaves, you'll still have your dad and a lot of other family." Bella said as she rubbed the boy's back to help soothe him. "You'll always be loved, and you won't ever be alone." Bella knew exactly what this little boy was going through, she had been through the same with her parents. Bella heard his heartbeat slow down and she picked him up and walked over to the boy's room. She set him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"You're really good with him." Edward said leaning against the door.

Bella shrugged, "I used to babysit a lot of kids I guess I'm just good with kids."

"You would've been a great mother." Edward commented.

"I never wanted to have kids, Edward. If you had listened to me at all you would've known that." Bella said as she stood up, she pushed passed Edward and walked out of the boy's room.

Edward grabbed Bella's arm stopping her. "We could still make this work. We could be together again."

Bella pushed Edward's arm off of her. "I don't want to be with you, Edward. You have a wife, be with her, and if you don't love her, than let her go, but don't get your hopes up with me. You and I ended that day in the woods and there's nothing that can bring us back together. For the sake of your son, please understand that. You're already putting that kid through enough, don't make him have to watch his father mess up everything he has. I've been through that, and trust me when I say it's going to affect him more than you think."

Edward looked down to the floor in shame. "Will you protect him when the Volturi arrive, his mother has already left."

Bella nodded, "I'll keep him safe, you have my word." Bella turned around and walked back down the steps, she quickly used her power and made herself disappear as she saw Charlotte and Jasper in the living room with the other Cullens. She jumped out the open window and headed towards where Peter and Garrett were gathered arguing. Since his arrival Garrett had stayed close to Bella and Peter seeing as the Cullens and the Denali's always looked down on them for their diet. After a bit of time it seemed to get on everyone's nerves.

Bella appeared and sat down next to Garrett. "Are you ready? If it comes down to a fight, are you sure you'll be able to do it?"

Garrett scoffed, "I can fight better than anyone on the Volturi the only problem will be Jane and Alec."

Bella shrugged, "If it comes down to it, I'll take care of the witch twins. They can't really attack what they can't see."

Garrett smirked, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"How can you not like me? I'm charismatic!" Bella said with a wide smile.

-Page Break-

Bella stood between Peter and Garret as the Volturi drew closer. Bella looked down as Liam moved out of Edward's grasp and came to her. Bella kneeled down and looked the little boy in the eyes. "If something happens, I'm going to get you out of here, do you understand?"

Liam nodded, "I want to be at your side." Bella nodded, she looked to Peter and he nodded and motioned her forward. Bella moved with Liam to stand next to Edward.

"Thank you." Edward whispered as the Volturi drew closer.

Bella nodded, "You can thank me when this is over." She replied as she grasped Liam's hand in hers and looked as Carlisle approached the Volturi. She didn't pay attention to what they said all her focus went to shielding Liam as they began to speak about him.

"Is this your lovely bride?" Aro said stepping forward and eyeing Bella. "She looks much older to be your newborn mate."

Edward looked to Bella and then to Aro. "This is Isabella, she's an old acquaintance."

"Isabella." Aro repeated as he drew closer slowly. "You're quite beautiful my dear. Are you willing to risk your life for this boy?"

Bella smiled, "Of course I am, though I highly doubt my life is at risk."

Aro chuckled and watched her with curiosity. "Do you have a gift my dear?"

"It's nothing worth mentioning." Bella replied, she moved and stood fully in front of Liam.

"I thought you were here to speak about the boy." Caius said interrupting the conversation knowing his fellow king could get distracted easily.

"Right. I apologize, I merely got distracted by Isabella's beauty she's quite enchanting." Aro replied as he looked back to Carsile. "You do not have any proof this boy is not a threat to our kind."

Bella looked as Alice approached with two others following behind her. She sighed in relief as this was also a hybrid. Bella looked down at Liam who stood behind her clutching onto the hem of her jacket. She glanced over at Jasper and met his gaze as it was already on her. She pulled her eyes away and looked back at the commotion that was going on in front of her.

"There is still another matter to settle," Aro said with an amused smirk. "The human girl you exposed yourself to and then left alive and knowing of our secret."

"You can't fault them for that." Bella said catching their attention. "One of them returned and turned me into a vampire. They upheld the rules, turn or die."

Aro's face twisted into a smirk. "You are the same Isabella Edward was in love with? Why, you look entirely different as one of us." Aro stepped forward, "I would like to verify your story, Miss Isabella step forward and allow me to read you."

"Bella." Several voices said in warning stopping her.

Bella turned to Peter and he nodded. She kneeled down and looked to Liam. "I'll be right, back." She promised as she moved forward. Bella felt all eyes on her as she walked forward. She put her hand in Aro's and tilted her head as Aro smirked widely at her.

"I didn't know young Mr. Cullen had it in him." Aro replied he released her hand. "Though your gift is something spectacular. How would you feel about joining my guard?"

Bella smiled innocently. "I'm sorry to say I'd have to decline. I don't particularly work will when being told what to do."

"Really what a shame." Aro said as he watched her. He reached up and caressed her cheek. "What beauty you hold as an immortal. I do hope you may later rethink my offer. I would love to have you with me."

"I don't think I'll change anytime soon, but perhaps in a few centuries I'll grow bored with the life I lead now." Bella said as she stepped back. "It was an honor to meet you Aro, but I do have a family to return to."

"Of course, my dear. I do hope you'll visit Volterra in the future." Aro said as he watched Bella go. Bella returned to Liam's side. She watched as Carsile stepped forward again.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." Jasper whispered standing beside her now.

"He wouldn't have killed me." Bella replied with a shrug. "I'm much too valuable, even with what I let him see he knew that."

Jasper sighed. "Just be careful."

Bella looked to him and if she had a heart she knew it would be beating out of her chest with the way he was looking at her. She looked back down to Liam, as the Volturi were beginning to leave. Bella kneeled down and looked at Liam. "You okay?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah." He answered simply. Edward picked up his son and wrapped his arms around him. He looked to Bella.

"Thank you." Edward said. Everyone around them began to smile and talk animatedly as they gathered together.

"You're welcome." Bella said, she smiled up at Liam and kissed his forehead before she left to talk to Peter and Garrett. "Well, that was lame. I really wanted a fight."

Peter laughed, "Sorry you're disappointed, Isabella.

"You seemed to catch the attention of the king." Garrett said with a smirk. "Though I must ask what you showed him."

Bella smiled. "I changed my memory, my shield allowed me to hide away some memories and to push forward different ones. I just showed him what he wanted to see."

"That fucker." Peter hissed with a growl as he looked over Bella's shoulder.

Bella turned to see what had him so riled up and gasped back as she saw Jasper and Charlotte in what seemed to be a very heated Kiss. Bella shook her head and turned to Peter. "I- I can't"

Peter nodded, "I know. Go." He handed her the keys to her roofless car. "I'll find you sooner or later."

Bella nodded she took the keys and disappeared. Peter walked up to Jasper just as he stepped away from Charlotte. Peter pulled back his fist and hit Jasper across the face hard enough to crack his face. Peter hit him again and again, he growled as Garrett pulled him back. They had caused a crowd to form around them of curious vampires. "YOU STUPID FUCKER!" Peter growled as Garrett had him held back. "Isabella is a million times better than Charlotte! How fucking stupid are you to let your mate go for some worthless tramp!"

Jasper growled in response as he didn't like being talked down to. "I DIDN'T KISS HER! I WAS PUSHING HER AWAY! Do you really think I would be stupid enough to deny Isabella? I know she's my mate, I wouldn't do this to her!"

"It's too late you fucker!" Peter said as he ripped out of Garret's hold. "She's gone, and I can promise you won't see her anytime soon." Peter stepped forward and glared at Jasper in the eye. "She loved you. You just let the best thing you had slip away, for someone who'll never be worth it. I don't care what you say and neither will she. We're gone." Peter walked away and headed back towards the house.

Edward walked into the house just as Bella reappeared. "He's your mate." He said as he set his son down and motioned for him to play with his toys.

Bella sighed. "Yeah, he is."

"He didn't want to kiss her, she was kissing him. He was trying to push her off, but she had a good hold on his hair." Edward said. "He was trying to get to you when she ambushed him and she was only doing it to get under Peter's skin."

"I get it, Edward you're trying to help, but it's not really helping. I can understand that he didn't want to kiss her, and I'll soon get over it, but right now all I can see is red. She's the person I hate the most in the world and seeing him with her isn't something I can do." Bella said, she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I have to go. I have to get my thoughts in order."

Edward nodded, he looked down at his son as water pooled in his eyes. "Can I have your number? I would like for Liam to have some contact with you. He really likes you."

"Please Bella." Liam said puckering out his bottom lip.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, call me whenever you want Liam."

Edward shook his head. "I really wish you wouldn't encourage him to shorten his name."

Bella smiled at Liam. "Your dad is too uptight, but I'll always call you Liam." Bella kissed Liam's forehead and handed Edward her number. "I hope you find your mate, Edward. And I hope it goes a lot better than me."

Bella left the house and disappeared. She saw Peter walking up closer to the house just as she stepped out. She stuck both bags in their car and got into the passenger seat still not allowing anyone to see her.

Peter got into the car and sped away. "I know you're there." He said as he looked to the passenger side. "You want to talk about it?"

Bella shook her head. "Not in this lifetime." She responded. "Let's just go somewhere fun, and see how much shit we can get into in one night."

-Page Break-

Edward leaned against the door of Jasper's study. "Still looking for Bella?"

Jasper sighed, "Why must you ask such a stupid question?"

Edward chuckled, "Because you deny anyone's help in doing so. It's been close to a year since you've last seen her, and honestly the rest of us are getting tired of your moping, you're becoming worse than me."

"I really doubt that's possible." Jasper replied as he didn't look up from his computer.

"I guess if you don't want help, I'll just take Liam myself up to Texas were he's spending a month with Bella." Edward said as he was about to leave.

Jasper stood quickly and pushed Edward back into the room. "Excuse me?"

"Liam and Bella talk almost every day. He's been asking to take a trip up to see her, and after some arrangements with Bella he's going to spend a month there with her and Peter. I promised her I'd take him up to meet her there. You can come with us. This will guarantee that she will have to see you." Edward said. "If we leave tonight we can be there soon."

Jasper nodded, "Let's leave soon."

-Page Break-

Bella laughed as Peter and Garrett were fighting again. They were at each other's throats about something stupid. "Will you two knock it off? We have a kid coming and I rather not have him arrive to a destroyed back yard."

"He started it!" Garrett said shoving Peter.

Peter growled and tackled Garrett to the ground. Bella rolled her eyes and headed inside the house. She grabbed a blood bag and just as she was about to head back outside she heard a car door open. She set the blood down and walked outside. Her eyes widened as she saw Jasper get out of the car. She turned and glared at Edward, but her glare softened as she saw Liam run up to her. "Hey, kid!" Bella said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Dad brought Jasper because he says you two need to talk." Liam said with a smile. "That's why we're going inside, so you can talk."

Bella turned up to Edward and glared at him as he picked up Liam. "It seems he can't keep a secret, we'll be inside. Good luck."

Bella turned to Jasper, she walked down the steps and straightened her shoulders as she stood in front of him. "I really thought you'd find me sooner. It seems being with the Cullens has really softened you up, Major."

Jasper cracked a smile and shrugged. "It's harder than you think."

"Still, the way Peter and Garrett talk about you, I suspected a lot from you, Major." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest. "You're a huge asshole, Jasper."

Jasper chuckled, "I'm well aware of that, Bella darling. You should understand that I tried getting her off, but she had her claws pretty deep into my skull."

Bella nodded. "Edward's been pleading your case for quite some time, he's told me this for a while. In all honesty, I stopped caring not that long ago. I was just waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and come find me."

Jasper shook his head. "I knew the moment Charlotte came. Peter told me about your fits of rage, so I knew if I let her stay close to me, she would stay away from you. I don't really care for Charlotte anymore, darling. I was just letting her stay at my side because I didn't want her near you. The day when the Volturi left, I wanted to kiss you not her. She just got in my way before I could make it to you. Than Peter kept me from going after you. If he hadn't stopped me, I wouldn't have let you get away."

Bella smirked, "Yeah, Peter told me about what he did. It's his brotherly instinct, though I wouldn't expect him to apologize."

"I figured that he wouldn't apologize." Jasper replied he stepped forward his body only inches away from Bella's. "Can I finally do what I wanted to do that day in the field?"

Bella smirked, and shrugged. "I don't know, Major. If you can catch me."

Jasper put his hands on Bella's hips before she could disappear. "You ran away once, don't do it again."

Bella reappeared and smiled. "I guess you're quicker than I gave you credit for."

Jasper pulled her closer to him and finally crashed his lips to hers. His hand tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss between them. He pulled back with a smirk on his face. "Mate." He said leaning in to kiss her neck taking in her scent. "You're mine."

Bella nodded and tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck. "I've been yours for some time, Major. I was just waiting for you to realize it too."

"I'm never letting go." Jasper said as he kissed down her neck. "You're stuck with me forever, Bella Darling."

Bella smiled, "That sounds perfect, Jasper. Now, we have I say about 2 minutes before Peter comes out here. Let's start running and find somewhere for you to claim me so we can make this official."

Jasper chuckled, he threw Bella over his shoulders and disappeared. He needed to mark his mate for it had been too long he had waited for this moment to come.

-Page Break-

Jasper wrapped his arms tighter around Bella pressing her back against his chest. He kissed her neck slightly sucking on the mark he had left just on the curve of her neck, identical to the one she had left on him. They were currently at the wedding of Edward and Tanya after the two discovered they were mates. Liam, though happy for his father wasn't too ecstatic to have Tanya as a stepmom. He still preferred to call Bella the closest thing he had to a mom. Liam now being at his full maturity was happy he didn't need his father to make any decisions for him.

"Do you ever want to do this?" Jasper questioned as he whispered into Bella's ear, enjoying the way she shivered at his closeness.

"I don't think it's necessary." Bella replied with a smile. "I think the shiny little scars on our necks are enough to prove that we're together." She looked to the side and met Jasper's gaze. "Is it something you want to do?"

"I'd like you to have my name." Jasper replied, "I would like our relationship to be official in every way possible."

Bella smiled, "Alright, but nothing big. Just the four of us down at city hall."

Jasper chuckled, "Peter and Liam as witnesses?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "Of course, and then for the honeymoon we can go somewhere with a lot of sun."

"Eager to reveal what we are?" Jasper taunted as he resumed his trail of kisses down her neck.

Bella smiled. "A little, I did promise Aro that I'd see him again. What kind of a person would I be if I didn't keep up my end of the deal?"

Jasper growled possessively. "I hated him for touching you, and if he ever does it again I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from going after his head. You'll be the reason I start a war."

Bella laughed lightly. "But you're so good in wars, they wouldn't stand a chance against you and me."

"There's no point in starting a pointless war." Jasper replied with a smirk. "If we go to a sun filled location, we'll just have to be careful when we go outside." He paused and kissed her neck again. "If we ever go outside."

Bella smiled, she turned her head and captured Jasper's lips with hers. She sighed as they pulled away from each other. "So, we're really going to tie the knot?"

Jasper nodded, "I knew it would only be a matter of time, but if we speak any louder someone might hear us, and then we'll have to plan a big party."

"Then let's not speak of it any longer," Bella replied she took Jasper's hand and led him to the dancefloor. "Do you think you can dance, major?"

Jasper smiled, "I'm sure I can manage, I do have a very beautiful partner to dance with."

Bella put her arms around his neck and danced with Jasper to the slow song that was playing.

"Are you happy?" Jasper whispered into her ear as he brought her in closer.

Bella looked up at him. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You said all you wanted in life was to be happy. I want to make sure you always get what you want." Jasper replied with a charming smile. "I have to ask just to be sure."

Bella smiled widely at Jasper. "I'll always be happy as long as you're at my side."

"That's good to know." Jasper replied. "I don't plan on ever leaving your side."


End file.
